60 SECOND
by LEERA 9095
Summary: 60 detik adalah semua yang aku butuhkan untuk cerita ini Kau datang ke hatiku Aku tidak meragukannya.


JiJi Kim

PRESENT

-60 SECOND-

SUMMARY

60 detik adalah semua yang aku butuhkan untuk cerita ini

Kau datang ke hatiku

Aku tidak meragukannya.

Now Play :

Han River At Night - Pro C ft Eunha

"HAAAH!."

Terdengar helaan nafas panjang Seorang Namja cantik di keheningan malam yang menyelimuti Sungai Han. Matanya mengerjap sedih memandang langit-langit,

"Sungai Han di malam hari sangat menyerupai dirimu." Lirihnya pelan.

Suhu udara malam hari makin terasa, Tangannya merapatkan sweater pink pastel yang dikenakannya.

Tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari kantung celananya, tampak foto dirinya tengah merengut kesal. lalu seorang namja manis yang menyerupai dirinya tengah bermain bersama kucing persia berwarna abu-abu dan seorang namja tampan bermata musang terlihat memeluknya dari belakang, jangan lupakan lantai yang terkena tumpahan susu dan sereal kering coklat.

Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis, mengingat kejadian sebulan lalu sebelum lelaki bermata musang tersebut meninggalkannya.

" Aku sangat merindukanmu, fotomu

Hatimu yang kau berikan padaku,

Aku tahu aku tidak bisa mengubah hal itu kembali sekarang,

Aku sangat menyesal tapi aku tidak bisa mengubah hal itu kembali."

Mata bulatnya mulai mengembun,

Air matanya menetes lagi, kali ini lebih deras hingga mengenai foto tersebut.

Ia benar-benar merindukan lelaki bermata musang itu sekarang, merindukan pelukan hangatnya yang selalu menunggunya untuk menjadi sandaran, bisikan cinta yang yang terus terngiang di telinganya dan juga, ehm.. bibir berbentuk hati yang menjadi candunya itu.

Pada suatu saat, aku akan berhenti merindukanmu

Aku tidak lagi merasa memerlukanmu

Begitu kamu pergi, kita berpisah

Perlahan tapi pasti kakinya berjalan menuju keramaian, meninggalkan potret dirinya dan namja bermata musang tengah bercumbu mesra.

Namja cantik yang diketahui bernama Jaejoong tersebut tengah duduk sendirian di tengah keramaian, jantungnya berdebar menunggu seseorang.

Banyak kenangan yang muncul pada jalan malam ini. Jaejoong melihat sekeliling untuk melihat apakah namja bermata musang itu berada disini juga?

Tapi itu terlalu sulit untuk menemukannyadiantara semua orang-orang ini.

"Aku merasa buruk untuk diriku sendiri setiap kali aku mondar-mandir di depan rumahmu

Hatiku penuh dengan itu

Mendesah dengan putus asa sambil mengatakan "tentu saja" dan berbalik

Aku bisa melihat sekarang, aku bisa melihat hari ini."

"Aku berkata pada diriku sendiri ini ratusan kali, aku akan gila

Kembalilah padaku, aku akan memelukmu sangat erat hingga tidak bisa bernapas."

"JAEJOONG-AH?."

Matanya membulat sempurna memandang namja yang tengah dirindukannya sekarang tengah berada di hadapannya.

"HYUNG!."

"YAKK!! JAEJOONG HYUNG BANGUNLAH!!."

"Yahh~ Suie~, bisa kau tutup mulutmu itu! Ini masih pagi dan kau sudah berisik!."

"Pagi eoh? Bahkan sekarang sudah jam Tujuh kurang lima belas." Ucap Junsu polos. Mata bulat Jaejoong semakin membulat mendengar ucapan adiknya itu.

"Huwaaa~ Aku terlambat Junchan~."

Jaejoong menggerutu lesu, matanya memandang malas saenim di depan yang tengah menjelaskan pelajaran fisika.

Siapa Namja yang ada di mimpinya semalam?

Hell.

Namja itu bahkan hampir seminggu ini memenuhi mimpinya! Rupanya tak terlalu jelas sebagaimana di dalam mimpinya. Ia juga tak mengenal namja tersebut, hanya mata bermata musang itu yang selalu diingatnya.

Ia selalu penasaran dengan namja tersebut, bagaimana bisa Ia masuk dalam mimpinya? Mungkin dunia sudah gila, pikirnya.

"Hyung, kenapa melamun terus dari tadi?." Jung Changmin, namja food monster dengan tinggi menyamai tiang listrik kini tengah menatap Jaejoong dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Hmm..."

"Issh Jaejoong Hyung, Aku bertanya padamu."

Jaejoong mendengus malas melihat teman sebangkunya yang sudah Ia anggap seperti adiknya itu.

Otaknya saja yang cerdas tapi tingkah lakunya seperti anak kecil.

Oke.

Changmin memang masih berumur 15 Tahun, Ia mengikuti program Akselerasi dan mengantarnya langsung menuju Tingkat SMA.

Namun jangan disangka kalau Ke-Evilannya melebihi batas.

"Chwang minnie~ Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu sekarang." Ucap Jaejoong penuh dengan penekanan.

"Jae Hyung Tidak seru!."

"Terserah!."

Terbang

Bareng

Changmin

Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan.

Ceritanya juga pendek :V soalnya ngebut buatnya :V.


End file.
